Tears
by Wolfmika
Summary: La miro, comprendía su dolor… dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules como el cielo a pesar de la oscuridad, él podía ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, apagados por la tristeza y el dolor, claramente estaba viendo su frágil corazón roto el miles de pedazos cada uno muy difícil de pegar nuevamente... .:MariChat:. (Advertencias dentro)
1. Tears

**_Advertencia: este fan fic es una adaptación de "Corazón" del universo de Naruto, lo pueden encontrar en mis historias._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Tears._**

¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler?... se pregunta pero no logra encontrar una respuesta, se golpea ligeramente la cabeza contra uno de los muros de su habitación, dejándose caer lentamente por el hasta quedar sentada, sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación intentado encontrar una respuesta.

No logra encontrarla… cierra sus ojos dejando caer nuevamente las lágrimas, se muerde el labio inferior para no dejar escapar dolorosos sollozos que le queman la garganta, llora en silencio, le duele y no puede hacer nada para controlar su dolor. Respira hondo, lo más hondo que puede para tragarse el llanto pero es imposible, ahora está por caer en la desesperación total, está por llorar, por gritar, por dejar libre el gran dolor en su interior y no quiere hacerlo, ambas manos las ha llevado hasta su cabeza; casi clavándose las uñas para distraer aquel gran dolor … es imposible.

Comienza a respirar de forma agitada, está por privarse, perder la cordura, simplemente no puede calmarse.

Pronto se siente rodeada por unos brazos, brazos que le dan su calor, y que logran salvarla de la locura momentánea que estaba por sufrir, se siente protegida y su corazón se estruje más por ello.

-Tranquila- susurra a su oído.

Ella lo abraza para no perderlo, no quiere perderlo, quiere creer que lo que vivió hace unas horas atrás era parte de una cruel pesadilla, quiere escucharle decir que nada fue verdad, y que todo fue una muy mala broma, lo perdonaría de inmediato quería escuchar aquello.

-No me dejes- pidió aferrándose aún más a él.

-Princesa, sabes que esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar- le dijo y sin ningún esfuerzo logro liberarse de aquel abrazo que le aferraba a ella-

La miro, comprendía su dolor… dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules como el cielo a pesar de la oscuridad, él podía ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, apagados por la tristeza y el dolor, claramente estaba viendo su frágil corazón roto el miles de pedazos cada uno muy difícil de pegar nuevamente.

-Marinette- susurro nuevamente- te regreso tu corazón ya no lo quiero… ya no me importa.

-C-chat…no-

Chat Noir entonces quito del cuello de la chica un colgante en forma de media luna, su corazón, tiempo atrás ese collar simbolizaba sus corazón, Marinette le dio su corazón y el, el suyo, una clara muestra de que su amor perduraría por mucho tiempo, pero jamás creyó que las cosas terminaran de ese modo.

-Te regreso tu corazón ya no me importa. Regrésame mi corazón y todo terminara.

-¡No quiero!- grito arrebatándole el collar- ¡Puedes llevarte tu corazón, pero no puedes regresarme el mío!

-Marinette ya no hagas más difícil esto ¡Solo así serás feliz!- la sujeto de los brazos y fue hasta entonces que la azabache noto las lágrimas de Chat Noir a través del antifaz, el también sufría por eso.

-Yo quiero ser feliz contigo- le dijo entre sollozos- podemos superarlo, podremos vivir como si nada pasara.

-Fue un error decírtelo, pero ya nada será como antes ¡Nada!-grito.

-¡Podemos intentarlo! Podemos y yo te cuidare hasta el final.

-¡¿Y que pasara cuando yo muera?!- cuestiono- ¿Qué harás?

-Moriré contigo- respondió-

El gato negro no podía creer lo que ella le decía, acorto su distancia entre él y la de cabellos azabache y la beso, un beso cargado de amor y desesperada pación; se separaron cuándos sus pulmones les exigieron aire nuevamente.

-No me dejes- pidió nuevamente.

-Ya no insistas, así tiene que ser… quédate con mi corazón porque siempre te ha pertenecido, pero ya no me busques… ya todo termino-

Y tras aquella despedida, Chat Noir salió por la ventana, fue así como logro entrar y rescatarle de aquel arranque de locura por el dolor… algo momentáneo, Marinette dejó caer el collar y después ella se dejó caer de rodillas llorando amargamente. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler? Jamás encontraría la respuesta.

Chat Noir simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que Marinette le viera morir cada día, se maldecía aquella enfermedad que poco a poco los estaba matando, no solo a él, sino a su más preciado ser a su querida Marinette… sintió que era lo mejor, terminar una bonita relación de casi cuatro años, terminaría así repentinamente, por culpa de aquella enfermedad silenciosa, enfermedad que ya no tenía cura… era uno de los riesgos de ser un héroe de Paris, se sentía mal por dejar todo el peso sobre ladybug, y siendo realista el no ayudaba de mucho a su compañera.

Pasaron, días que se transformaron en semanas, y desde aquel día que Marinette no volvió a hacer la misma, sus ojos azules ya no reflejaban alegría, ahora estaban apagados y sin vida, siempre reflejando su pobre corazón roto en miles de pedazos…ocho semanas han pasado.

Marinette se encontraba sola en su casa, recostada en el sofá no quería pensar en nada, solo quería estar así como una muñeca de trapo olvidada y perdida con el tiempo; sin poder explicarlo la chica sintió un frio roce en sus labios, sintiendo la ternura y el dolor mesclados, se reincorporo algo agitada, el corazón le dolía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez sentía aquel gran dolor?

Su mano se dirigió instantáneamente el control remoto sobre la mesita de centro, temblaba… oprimió el gran botón rojo para encender el televisor…

El tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron más tras escuchar aquello, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas, nuevamente sintió aquel frio roce tocarle los labios, dejo caer el control remoto y toco suavemente sus labios, era el, se estaba despidiendo.

Se desplomo, gritaba, lloraba de forma amarga imploraba porque alguien apareciera y le dijera que todo era una cruel y despiadada broma para con ella.

Solo no quería creer en esas palabras, no quería, le costaba creer que la persona que más a amado este… no lo podía creer

Chat Noir… había muerto.

 ** _Notas finales._**

 ** _Muchos van a querer matarme y lo siento de verdad, a veces todo es culpa de mi estado de ánimo u.u (-estádeprimida-) ¿Por qué adapte una historia que ya tenía escrita? Como dije mi estado de ánimo tiene la culpa, de hecho escribí una historia igual pero más dramática que esta y créanme llore con cada cosa que escribía._**

 ** _Espero les gutara este One shot, y no a ver roto sus corazones. (Si quieren leer la otra historia es bajo su propio riesgo y si es que recibo muchos chocolates -parasubirmeelánimo-, lo pondré junto al nuevo capítulo "Los amos del mal")_**

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo quesea es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **bye bye**_


	2. Heart

**Heart.**

Aun no puede borrarse de la mente aquellas palabras, aun sus ojos no pueden dejar de llorar y su corazón un no deja de sangrar por tanto dolor.

Pues solo han logrado pasar un par de meses desde que Marinette recibió noticia que término por destruirle la vida, podría sonar estúpido pero desde entonces jamás miro un televisor nuevamente; y aun esos recuerdos están muy frescos en ella le es imposible poder olvidar aunque sea un poco. Ella ni siquiera fue al funeral del héroe de Paris, pero eso no significo que ya lo olvido o que le odiara, paso casi toda un semana en su habitación llorando amargamente por él, no comía, no dormía, solo rogaba, rogaba por su alma, por que alcanzara el descanso eterno… pero el no tenerlo a su lado era el infierno en vida.

-Marinette…-Su madre entro a su habitación, la chica estaba sentada frente a la ventana mirando al a nada, esperando ver a Chat saltando los edificios para salvar a alguien en problemas.-Alguien dejo esto para ti.

Sin más que decirle dejo el pequeño paquete sobre el escritorio, Marinette ni un segundo despego su mirada de la ventana, ni siquiera para verla. Al salir su madre, ella se levantó de su lugar para ver que era ese paquete, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe reconocería esa letra donde fuera. Sacudió la cabeza ¿Era una broma? ¿Despertó ya de una pesadilla?

Encendió su computadora tecleando rápidamente sobre las últimas noticias de Paris, la página de internet solo decía los tributos y cartas que los ciudadanos no dejaban de colocar sobre la tumba de Chat Noir. Sus manos temblaron al tomar el paquete nuevamente, comenzó a quitar la envoltura con cuidado

Descubriendo un libro y una carta, en al cual su nombre figuraba en letras grandes, sintió un enorme hueco en el corazón y un nudo formarse en su garganta. El tiempo siguió pasando los días transcurrían muy rápido mientras ella seguía encerrada en su habitación. El libro sigue intacto sobre el escritorio junto a la carta. Hasta ahora no se ha atrevido a abrirlo.

Miro el atardecer por su ventana, se levantó de su lugar junto a la ventana, se sentía como una muñeca sin vida moviéndose por inercia, tomando el libro, sus padres habían salido de casa no muy convencidos de dejarla sola, más confiaban en ella; sus pasos la llevaron hasta el puente que en esos momentos estaba desolado, es como si la muerte de Chat no solo la hubiese afectado a ella, sino a Paris entero.

-Chat…-susurro mientras sus pasos se detenían al estar en medio del puente.

Estrecho el libro más contra su pecho sintiendo las inmensas ganas de llorar nuevamente, no podía no soportaba el hecho de ya no verlo más, de no escuchar su voz cuando le decía "princesa" inclusive no soportaba el hecho de ya no tener que preocuparse más por el si el peligro estaba latente en Paris…¿Tanto así se a ferraba a él, a su recuerdo? vivir sin él ya no valía la pena.

-Chat, ya no puedo.- susurro entre sollozos.- ya no puedo… ¡NO PUEDO!

No lo soportaba, con pasos apresurados se dirigió a la barda del puente dispuesta a arrojarse de el, quería hacerlo, quería estar con él, lo lograría por un momento pensó que lo lograría, pero no fue así. Sintió un jalón en su brazos derecho que le hizo hacerse para atrás y caer en el proceso. Asustada miro a ambos lados intentando encontrar a la persona que evito ella se suicidase más no encontró a nadie, el viento soplo con fuerza a penas lo suficiente para abrir el libro y que este se comenzara a ojear, sus páginas dejaron de moverse.

 _Tu bello pelo oscuro_ _  
_ _Tus ojos azules como el cielo_ _  
_ _Me pregunto quién esta_ _  
_ _Abajo de ese tupido velo_ _  
_ _Quiero que correspondas este_ _  
_ _Amor verdadero y que a mi lado tu_ _  
_ _Dispongas en un mundo entero…_

Su corazón al leer esas palabras agonizo, dio vuelta a la página encontrándose con un dibujo de ella un perfecto retrato hecho a lápiz, y una flor marchita separando la página, entonces los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Ella lo conocía una noche tras caer herido en su balcón, lo recordó visitándola cada noche o cada que le era posible por las tardes, lo recordó luchando por el bien, lo recordó sonriente sin miedo a nada, lo recordó así amándola con sinceridad con el corazón.

Ella sonrío mirando al cielo, a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad por que a pesar de haber muerto Chat Noir aun la protegía y ella lo recordaría con el corazón.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿lloraron? Por favor díganme que lloraron ;_;… xD ok ya bueno aclaro que este capítulo también es una adaptación a un one shot que hice en el 2013 y fue una historia original de Naruto (Sasori y Sakura) la escena del puente y libro me la inspiro la película "KIOZORA" cielo de amor y que de hecho es una escena final de la película ( claro que con ciertas modificaciones xD)**_

 _ **Y por si se lo preguntan esta es otra mini historia, 'de tres capítulos ya me encuentro a la mitad del tercero y final ( y de paso me pongo a con ese one shot Sasosaku que debo desde hace 3 años y nunca hice )**_

 **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido**

 **Es pero les gustara el cap.**

 **Hasta el capitulo final n.n**


	3. Forever

**Forever**

Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meces y así hasta llegar a tres años de la muerte de Chat Noir, Paris parecía poco a poco ir superando la muerte del héroe, algunos pensaban que su muerte trajo un beneficio y es que ya no eran atacados como cuando él vivía, claro que solo eran los pensamientos de todas las personas que estuvieron en su contra.

Ese día, se cumplían tres años de su muerte, muchas cosas pasaron después del fallido intento de suicidio de Marinette… después de la "noticia" ahora tenía más que claro que Chat no la dejo sola, tenía fuertes motivos para seguir viviendo y salir a delante. El cielo estaba nublado más no había señal alguna de que fuese a llover, el día solo estaba triste por recordar el acontecimiento.

Sentada en el parque releyó el poema del libro, ¿Cuántas veces lo ha leído? Ya perdió la cuenta son tantas que lo sabe de memoria más no le importa seguir leyéndolo una y otra y otra vez; cierra el libro sobre sus rodillas, ya casi es la hora, vestida de negro se levanta de su lugar tomado su bolso comenzado a caminar hasta salir del parque.

Su expresión tranquila mientras camina por las calles le ha transportado al pasado, ahora agradecía el no haberse arrojado por el puente aquella vez, las noticias y las criticas nunca se hicieron esperar para con ella, poco le importaba. Para su familia no fue bien visto la decisión que tomo tras la noticia, dejo su casa, se alejó de sus amigos, en ese mundo, en su mundo solo quedaban dos personas.

Llego a la casa de sus padres, por lo general la panadería estaba repleta de personas a esa hora. El lugar estaba completamente vació.

-Marinette.

-Hola mamá.- le saludo besándole la mejilla, su madre le miro de forma comprensiva solo en esa época del año su hija se cubría el rostro con una máscara de falsa alegría cuando en realidad estaba triste.- ¿Dónde está?

-En la sala ya le digo que regresaste.- ella asintió con la cabeza, su madre ario la puerta tras el mostrador podía escuchar el sonido del televisor.

En menos de un minuto un pequeño de no más tres años salió corriendo por la puerta para abrazarse a las piernas de Marinette.

-¡Mami!- exclamo el niño, Marinette lo tomo en sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya es hora de irnos.- dijo bajando al pequeño, este corrió nuevamente a dentro de la casa para tomar sus cosas.

-¿Lo llevaras con su padre?- pregunto Sabine, su hija asintió con la cabeza cuando ella le preguntaba eso nada bueno salía después.- Deberías invitarlo a venir aunque sea una vez, han pasado tres años siempre te ves con el pero no lo conocemos.

-Mamá no por favor, no insistas solo no quiero que lo conozcan.- le dijo cansada siempre era lo mismo. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales ella se apartó de su familia, ¿Cómo decirles que el padre de su hijo ya estaba muerto?

-¡Listo!- exclamo el pequeño pidiendo nuevamente ser cargado por su madre. Más Marinette le tomo de la manita.

-Louis despídete de tu abuela.- el niño se despidió y rápidamente ambos salieron del lugar.

Hace tres años después del fallido intento de suicidio de Marinette, esta comenzó a sentirse mal, por temor a estar cayendo en un cuadro depresivo sus padres la llevaron al hospital, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que su hija estaba embarazada. Marinette nunca quiso decirles el nombre del sujeto que la dejo embarazada, ella solo les decía que halaría con el padre, que ya sabía sobre su hijo, más nunca quiso "presentarlo" el sujeto era un misterio para ellos, cuando Marinette se fue de su casa con el pequeño Louis de cinco meces sus padres y amigos pensaron que iría a vivir con ese hombre, grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que solo era ella y su hijo.

Antes de llegar al cementerio compro un ramo de flores blancas, los lirios eran las flores favoritas de ese coqueto gato.

 _Chat Noir héroe de Paris  
en memoria de todos los ciudadanos. _

En la parte más profunda del cementerio se encontraba una estatua conmemorativa a Chat Noir donde descansaban sus restos, aunque Marinette se juró nunca visitar la tumba, lo hizo la primera vez para contarle de su embarazo, la segunda para presentarle a su hijo, otra dos veces el día de su muerte y ahora en ese momento. Dejaron las flores a los pues de la estatua el pequeño niño rubio delineaba las letras grabadas con sus deditos.

-Chat Nori…- dijo el pequeño, su madre sonrió tomando su manita delirando las letras nuevamente.

-Chat Noir- dijo ella corrigiéndolo el pequeño le miro con sus grandes ojos verdes casi al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pequeña risita.

Louis era por lo que salía a delante, era lo que le indicaba que Chat no la había dejado sola era por el que tenía que seguir viviendo y salir adelante, mira la estatua Louis es la viva imagen de su padre.

-Despide Louis ya debemos irnos.-el pequeño dejo un carta junto a las flores que su madre había colocado.

-Mami me cuentas otra vez el cuento de Chat.- ella asintió

 _Hace tiempo en París apareció un héroe llamado Chat Noir…_

Marinette comenzó a contar la historia de Chat Noir mientras salían del cementerio. El viento soplo abriendo la pequeña carta, en su interior con trazos infantiles estaba un dibujo de Chat Noir al igual que la inocente caligrafía infantil.

 _De: Louis_

 _Para: Papá._

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Lloren hijos míos lloren ¿lloraron? ;o; a mí casi me da algo… ¿Marinette con un hijo de Chat? A que no lo esperaban xD bueno de mí ya no saben que tanto esperar jajaja**_

 _ **Bueno espero les gustara este mini historia dramática n.n**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
